Jesse Plemons
Jesse Plemons (1988 - ) Film Deaths *''Hostiles (2017)'' [Lt. Rudy Kidder] Shot in the head by Ben Foster. *''Vice (2018)'' [Kurt]: Dies of head trauma after a car backs into him, causing him to hit his head on the ground. His corpse is seen on a slab still narrating as his heart is taken out to be transplanted into Christian Bale. TV Deaths *''Grey's Anatomy: Yesterday (2006)'' [Jake Burton]: Dies in hospital after having a tumor removed. *''Fear Itself: The Sacrifice (2008)'' [Lemmon]: Killed with a poker through the heart by his brother (Jeffrey Pierce) after he turns into a vampire and bites Mircea Monroe. *''Breaking Bad: Felina (2013)'' [Todd Alquist]: Strangled with chains by Aaron Paul while Bryan Cranston watches. *''Drunk History: Baltimore (2014)'' [Edgar Allan Poe]: Dies from drug and alcohol abuse. The scene was narrated by an intoxicated Duncan Trussell. *''Fargo: Palindrome (2015)'' [Ed Blumquist]: Shot by Zahn McClarnon; he dies later on of his wounds in a meat freezer with his wife (Kirsten Dunst) by his side. (At the time of his death, it is ambiguous whether he died of the gunshot or of smoke inhalation caused by Zahn starting a fire outside the freezer in an attempt to smoke him and Kirsten out, but the smoke and fire is later revealed to have been imagined by Kirsten.) *''Black Mirror: USS Callister (2017)'' [Robert Daly]: After being trapped in the virtual reality game following an update patch, his mind is deleted along with his illegal mod by the game A.I., leaving him clinically brain-dead in the real world. However, given that he had placed a Do Not Disturb notice on his door prior to resuming the game, it's also likely that his body ultimately dies of thirst and neglect. Notable Connections Fiancé of Kirsten Dunst Gallery Category:Death scenes by car crash Plemons, Jesse Plemons, Jesse Plemons, Jesse Plemons, Jesse Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Child Actors Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by smoke inhalation Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:People who died in a Breaking Bad series Category:Breaking Bad cast members Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by alcoholism Category:Historical death scenes Category:People who died in the Fargo series Category:Death scenes by surgery Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Grey's Anatomy cast members Category:Redheads Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by thirst Category:Anthology Stars Category:CSI Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Death scenes by chain Category:Death scenes by poker Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by garroting Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:NBC Stars Category:FX TV Stars Category:AMC Stars Category:MGM Stars Category:Netflix Stars Category:British actors and actresses Category:European actors and actresses Category:Young Artist Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Adam McKay Movies Category:Death scenes by throat trauma Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Death scenes by neck crushing Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees